generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Katara20
Archive 1 Help I kinda messed the image of Ben Tennyson, do you think you can help me grow another image Larry1996 03:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Protection Katara, since this crossover spreaded all over the place. Everyone from the Ben 10 wiki seems to be coming here and making various changes to the Ben Tennyson page. I protected it for administator edits only. Is that fine or do you object? Oh yes. How did you make archives? JuniperAlien 07:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'm fine with the page being protected. There's not much information that can be added to that page anyway, since the episode hasn't aired yet. Anyway, Wikipedia has a great resource on how to archive your talk page; go here. (Particularly, read the section called "Cut and Paste Procedure" - that's the method I used.) For a shorter summary of how to do that, go here. Or if you want, I can just do it for you. ;) Katara20 14:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes, please, please, please :D. I'll love you forever, ahah. JuniperAlien 23:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: Lol, all right, I archived it. :) Eventually, I'm going to import that archive display template from Wikipedia - that way, the archive links can be displayed in a neat table with a mail box picture. Katara20 00:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Thank you very much, Kataraaaa JuniperAlien 05:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: So did you figure out what to do about the category? :T JuniperAlien 07:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Separate I responded to you on my talk page. Digi-armour energize 21:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) In fact I will always answer you on my talk page, so follow it, so you'll know when I answer you. Digi-armour energize 22:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You are just on a roll The idea is perfect. You shouldn't have even asked, me ahah. Anyway, I've always wondered the same about the relations. So yes, I'll change it to relatives, but I'm not sure where exactly to place the 'Allies' and 'Enemies' on the template. As for the 'Aliases', yes that makes a lot of sense...besides ninja hobo isn't like.. a name that Six goes by, it was just something used to make fun of him...so yeah I agree with you on that one. After that, I'll try my hardest to make the changes to all the other templates. Thank you very much Katara!! Edit: By the way, don't you think we should change the template up a little bit? Modify it and stuff? Like make the text just a tad smaller and possibly a few other more that may change overtime? Edit no. 2: Oh, just one more question; Do we really need the 'Former Villians' category? I don't think we do because...well, if they aren't villians anymore they might as well be called heroes? I mean, I know thats not how it always works, but I just don't see any need for it. Just because if they aren't villians, they aren't always good...like Valentina. How do you feel about it? JuniperAlien 13:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, JuniperAlien. ^_^ I like the modifications you made to the Character Infobox - it looks much better! However, I'd like to tweak the Character Infobox template a little more. I think the "Relatives", "Allies", and "Enemies" parameters should all be under a new heading named "Relationships". In my opinion, "Relatives" doesn't quite qualify as "Vital Statistics", so that's why I would like to move it under a relationships heading. Secondly, I think the "Physical Description" heading should precede the "Characteristics" heading (which probably needs to be renamed). I also would like to place the "First Appearance" and "Last Appearance" parameters under the "Further Info" heading, because I don't think that information qualifies as "Vital Statistics" (also, "Further Info" seems like a good place for out-of-universe information, since it already has the "Portrayed by:" field). : To answer your first question, I agree that the character infobox itself needs to be modified a little for aesthetic reasons. I will definitely look into that when I have some time. : Also, I totally agree with you about deleting the Former Villains category. :) Katara20 18:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Edit: I tweaked the Character Infobox template a little. Do you think the infobox looks too long with the added "Relationships" field? I wish I knew how to make the "Relationships" field collapsible... Well, I probably could figure out how to do that, but I just don't have the time with college starting next week. Speaking of which, I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to come to this wiki very often once college starts. I'll probably still check up on it every other night (just to undo vandalism, bad edits/comments, etc...), but I won't have time for major edits. BTW, I had a great time working with you on this wiki over the summer! :D Katara20 20:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think it looks fine! So yeah, it looks great. Thanks Katara. :::: College D:, aw man. Well I have school in starting soon too. So, I'm glad you enjoyed youself and thank you so much for everything. I think I should put another admin in charge just in case. Because my senior year in High school is starting and when it starts I can barely go on the computer because I made a vow to do well. JuniperAlien 20:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I totally understand where you're coming from. School should always take top priority over things like this. Best of luck to you! :D BTW, if you're considering putting another admin in charge, maybe you should consider Flickfreak. She edits fairly frequently, has quite a bit of experience here, and always makes constructive edits. Of course, she might not have enough free time to accept such a position, which I would completely understand. It's just a suggestion. Katara20 00:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you, Good luck to you as well. Flickfreak? I I've only seen her put photo's up, but I'll look at her contributions. I was actually thinking of Wszimer. By the way I like you picture. I'm a Young Justice Fan too. Hello, Megan! JuniperAlien 08:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ta-dah! How are you? I've been back from saving the world, well not really almost...I'm saving the future of the world...anyway, that's not the point. Now I have free time to edit and ask you this: I was currently writing a few guidelines for placing gallery and pictures, actually it was some few chit chat personal message and welcoming guidance to fellow contributors and I realized I've been writing the same thing o_o So I think I need to write a blog to link it to the renewal guide (a revised version of my very first blog) to help new contributors (including me) to adjust the rules and regulation here. I also need to ask you this so you and JuniperAlien can perhaps see the raw version first? Since perhaps you two will be decide if it is need some adding rules or some corrections, etc. (Oh yes, I think I need to send him message too). Forgive me if I can only give attention to galleries and pictures because I'm not confident with my English, my grammar is terrible, so I'm afraid I'm messing up more the writings :( However, I'll try my best to do more edit the layout or copying and linking the sources. *bows* I'm sorry for being weird replying this so late have been busy lately until now...and you already placed our previous conv in archive so I think I need start a new conv. Talking art is not weird :D In fact, I can see you're a great person from your enthusiasm. I'm not much a fan of the Sonic's Archie comics, because I don't follow the series, but I do admit that the art is so great! Sadly I can't do realism I dunno why ;_; I envy those who can, including you. I'm more to colorist and experimental styles (I tried to make different styles of GR art lately ^^) Warm Regards, Flickfreak 14:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, Flickfreak! I'm doing good. :) Anyway, I don't think you need to make a blog for your image guidelines - just place the information directly on the official guidelines page (under the Images section). I've seen you discuss image policies before, and you write about it a lot better than I can. ^_^ It'd be a simple matter for me to proofread your guidelines for any grammatical errors (I could also divide it into sections and bullet points if necessary). And really, your grammar is not terrible - I can understand you quite well. : BTW, I think your GR chibi art style is adorable! I love the simplicity of it. Katara20 02:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I've heard you're getting busy with homework lately? I wish you good luck with your works. I too, my holiday is running out :( Oh, I do what you ask, but you don't have to do bullets I can ease the burden, but grammar, I'm still not sure ._. You may understand what I'm saying but to me it's not good enough for fanfiction.net or wikia standarts but I'll keep trying :D (still not finished with gallery section and codes). :: Lol, everybody's been talking a lot about that chibi style, though I wouldn't call it mine because someone drawn that style for GR once. But I think, I want to draw that chibi style again someday. Flickfreak 15:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thank you, Flickfreak. ^_^ And congratulations on your promotion to admin! If you have any questions about what an admin can do, leave a message on my talk page. Wikia also has an Administrators' how-to guide that might be helpful. ::: The Images section of the Manual of Style is looking great! :D I'll correct any grammatical errors when you're finished. You see, it's very easy for me to correct grammatical errors when the actual content is good. Thus, I encourage you to edit our articles, because the actual content of what you're writing is very good. :-) Katara20 17:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) New Badges! Can you please make new badges just like FOP Wiki? Here are the list of badges can create: *Episodes *E.V.O.s *Characters *Providence *Apppearance *Trivia *Quotes *Weapons Aabarro 13 05:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I copied my message to FlickFreak but she is NOT an admin but you can request FlickFreak to become an admin/bearucast/chatmoderator/rollback right? Aabarro 13 05:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : I went to the Fairly Odd Parents wiki to see what you were talking about. I'll be honest - I don't really like the idea of having that many badges. It places a little too much focus on earning badges, in my opinion. But aside from that, I just don't think it's necessary to award badges for editing specific types of pages. I'll ask JuniperAlien what he thinks about it, though. (And if you're reading this, JuniperAlien, please check out this user profile on the Fairly Odd Parents wiki to see how many badges would have to be created... Make sure you click the See All button.) : To answer your other question: anyone can make a request to become an admin, chat moderator, or rollback, but it's up to a bureaucrat to grant the request. Also, even if I requested that someone be promoted to an admin or rollback, that person still has the right to decline the offer. I hope that answered your question. :-) Katara20 23:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I've read it. I took a look at the page and noticed all the badges. If you ask me, its too numerous. We have enough badges and I totally agree with you. Even the person whose ranked number 1 one this wiki doesn't even have every single badge. We're fine with the badges we have. JuniperAlien 23:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ugh! Look at the marks of this badges. Check it out! There's an orange in the outer middle! Can You pleeaaaaaaaase edit that badges have marks in it like this one. I'm begging you! Help that thing just like The Fairly Odd Parents Wiki. You got that? Aabarro 13 08:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : I'll look into fixing it when I get the chance. Katara20 17:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ugh... Theres no way to send people private messages on this thing...? JuniperAlien 09:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Not that I know of. :-/ I guess that's why so many people like to use IRC on the Avatar Wiki, because IRC allows you to send private messages. Katara20 17:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: IRC :O and how do I do that?? :: Edit: By the way, have you what the recent editors have been doing? They're like...getting a lot of things disorganized, aha. Oh yeah, by the way I fixed up the badge that the guy kept complaining over. JuniperAlien 20:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: I meant to respond to this earlier, but I had some homework to finish. Anyway, Wikia has a help document about IRC here. It looks kinda complicated, though. :-/ I'm afraid I can't be of much help, since I've never used IRC before. I'd recommend trying to log on to Avatar Wiki's IRC channel, since it has pretty straightforward instructions. Let me know if it works, okay? :-) :::: Oh, and yeah, I've noticed we've been having some odd edits lately. :-/ Katara20 01:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Hey, Katara20. I know you're busy and all, but I feel like a lost puppy without you, ahah. So, I just need a few tips on what to do right now and I have quite a few suggestions. Okay recently, I deleted the "Heroes'"''and "''Former Villains" category. The Former Villains category really stuck out to me for some reason...because I basically thought that if characters are Former Villians...they're basically Heroes...I know it doesn't always work that way, but it connects in a sense, y'know? So I was also doing some more searching and I really want to delete the 'Villains' category. People are misunderstanding the use of the word in this series, because when theres an E.V.O. with uncontrollable nanites, they can't control themselves and they have no choice but to do wrong doings. So they technically aren't villains. Another thing I've noticed is the E.V.O.s Categories ''(which includes the plant, human, and animal). I was thinking I should either delete the ''"E.V.O.s" ''category and just keep the ''"Animal/Plant/Human E.V.O.s" ''or vise-versa? I was honestly thinking it'd be best to delete the ''"E.V.O.s" category and just keep the main three that really sorted them out. What do you think? ::::: Edit: Oh yeah, almost forgot about the''"Sentinent E.V.O.s"'' category. What do you think about that? JuniperAlien 12:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha, I wish I could come here more often, JuniperAlien. ^_^ Anyway, I totally agree with the deletion of the "Heroes", "Villains", and "Former Villains" categories - they're way too subjective. (Coincidentally, the Young Justice Wiki also came to the same conclusion about those types of categories a few months ago.) I believe we should keep the main "E.V.O.s" category, since it is the top-level category. But I believe the only subcategories that should be kept are "Animal E.V.O.s", "Human E.V.O.s", and "Plant E.V.O.s". For example, the "Incurable E.V.O.s" category is quickly becoming outdated, as we are now seeing that even "incurable" E.V.O.s can potentially be cured. I also don't see the point of the "Cured E.V.O.s" category. If an E.V.O. is cured, then he/she is not an E.V.O. anymore, right? Also, there are E.V.O.s who have been cured on certain occasions (like Rex and Van Kleiss) and then later become E.V.O.s again. So it's not a very useful category. I also don't think the "Sentient E.V.O.s." category is very useful, since it's a little subjective. Finally, in my opinion, "The Pack" category should be a subcategory of the "Groups" category, not the "E.V.O.s" category. Katara20 14:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Perfecto. Thank's Katara. I'll get right to it. How's school by the way? Hope everything's going good.JuniperAlien 14:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :: It's going very well. :-) Of course, it's challenging because I'm taking 15 credit hours (which equals five courses), but I've been making high grades so far. How has school been for you? :-) Katara20 17:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Damn. Sound hard :T, but I wish you a lot of luck. Good to know that you're doing well in your studies. School hasn't started yet for me though, but on September 7th I have to pick my schedule. All I can do is hope for the best. I remember failing gym last year and I didn't bother trying to finish it up in summer school, so I think I'll have double period D: Can't give up, though. JuniperAlien 22:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Everything is cool I always delete my edits after words if they make no sence so no harm done.Treasure Man 1 12:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Treasure Man 1 I didnt think it was irrelevent Featured Article Discussion There is a discussion I plan on having on my page on which article should be featured for this month, as well as this month's featured image. Please report to my page, underneath "Discussion Between Admins: Featured Article." JuniperAlien 17:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : Should I block Hrosebud5? I've warned him/her too many times and yet she/he continues to add the photos. JuniperAlien 21:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: If you choose to block her, I wouldn't make it last longer than several hours. I don't think she's badge-editing; I think the problem is that she really doesn't understand the guidelines about placing pictures. I would advise her to read the guidelines concerning images first, but since I haven't revised them yet, she may not understand them completely. :-/ Katara20 21:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Good point...I'll just help her out for now. So forget I ever menstioned it. How's school? JuniperAlien 21:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: It can be a little stressful at times, but overall it's going very well. How about you? :-) Katara20 18:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Separate Message Hey, ain't heard from you in a while. Is it something i said? Or are you busy with college work? Please answer me on my talk page? Digi-armour energize 07:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Korra Since you're probably the only person on here who really enjoys avatar as much as I do, I'd hate to tell you but I need someone to protest with, ahah. They've postponed LOK to 2013...-raged- JuniperAlien 08:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : Oh no! The rumor's been confirmed? :O I was following that news on Avatar Wiki, but I haven't checked their site today. That's awful news! :( Katara20 18:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I knowww. It isn't confirmed, but I read that one of the staff from the show joined the site and said that they were having complications O_O JuniperAlien 19:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for media Pardon me, we need other's opinion :D Here are the candidates for featured media (which is the best?): File:Holiday_action.jpg, File:DoctorHolidaSpaceSuit.jpg, File:Tyu5656.PNG, File:RebeccaSixBunnies.jpg, File:Jh.png Togruta! Hey heeey! You're changing avie into a Togruta named Ahsoka Tano! Though my fav Togruta will always be Shaak Ti, she's a total badass. Anyway thanks for the guideline (they have complicated english here) but I'll try read them carefully. The gallery guidelines is done! Probably I should help you with other section as well? (like writing the source codes and suchs). Anyway it seems you're very busy with the work now, good luck with college! Flickfreak 09:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yep, I changed my avatar to Ahsoka Tano. :-) I think she's one of the coolest characters in the Clone Wars series. Can't wait for season four to premier next week! Anyway, thank you so much for finishing those image and gallery guidelines. :D Unfortunately, I don't have time to proofread them right now because I need to finish a college paper, but I'll get to it as soon as I can. Also, thank you for formatting some of those quotes pages. The format you used is exactly what I had in mind. ^_^ Katara20 16:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :: No need to rush, take your time and edits can be later. Real world must come first :D Really? You like the layout? I tried to simplified the code but it didn't work, so yeah I'm using that standart now. Oh btw, thanks a lot for fixing the previous template coding. I think I need to learn how to do that next time Flickfreak 13:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I think the new layout is great. It's much easier to read quotes when they're indented, and the horizontal lines really help to delineate between different groups of quotes. Oh, and I'm glad I could help with the templates. It was an easy fix; I just deleted the "Category:Templated Articles" that was between the tags on the template. You can view the difference here. When you insert a category between tags, the category will automatically be applied to articles that use the template. I hope that helped explain it a little. :-) Katara20 15:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: I think I understand it now, thanks. Speaking of this template, may I delete the "Image List" section in that template? Since we already got gallery list I don't think we need the image list. Plus there's nothing Image list except empty category article list. Flickfreak 03:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree, the "Image List" section is quite redundant. Feel free to edit those templates any way you'd like. In fact, you can delete the entire "See Also" section if you want, since a person could easily return to the main article and locate those links in the infobox. But I'll leave that choice up to you. :-) Katara20 17:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure about deleting all, since since locating the links in infobox requires double clicks (I'm conflicted lol) But I'm gonna delete the Image list first. Oh btw, I heard rumors that there will be new episodes on GR (not the leaked ones) in October, may I change Caesar's name too? Since I'm afraid there will be new articles with his name mentioned. Flickfreak 04:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :: All right, that makes sense. And sure, go ahead and change Caesar's name. When I have time, I'll also start changing his name to Caesar wherever I see it spelled as Cesar. Katara20 20:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'll ease your burden and change it all XD the good part about source mode they can detect errors 'César' is easily detectable, however pardon if I might missed the 'Cesar' one Flickfreak 13:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: Lol, thanks for fixing all those pages, Flickfreak! Katara20 21:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello You said we could keep talking if I don't want to date. Well I don't. I just like you a bit, that's all! Why haven't you been talking to me? Please answer me on my talk page? Digi-armour energize 07:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Cool avatar!!!!! Digi-armour energize 07:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I've just answered you on my talk page. I'll be online for a while, so check my talk page every 5-10 minutes after you answer plwase?, if you're not busy, of course..... Digi-armour energize 20:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) please not plwase Digi-armour energize 20:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ain't heard from you in a while. I'm going to start making that Generator Rex video tomorrow. After I put in on YouTube, I'd like to put it on the Rex's Machines page, but as you're an Admin, I'd like you to take a look at it first so you can decide if it's suitable for the Wiki. Would you do that please? Digi-armour energize 19:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : I'll take a look at the video once it's finished, but I probably wouldn't add it to Rex's Machines page. For one, I think videos should be kept to a minimum on this site (for copyright reasons). I also don't think adding fan-made videos to articles is a good idea, even if they're very well done. To my knowledge, we only have official videos posted in articles, such as Orange's music video. But you should ask some of the other admins about it; they might have a different opinion on the subject. And don't forget that you can always post your video in a blog. That would be perfectly acceptable. Katara20 01:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) About Providence Hey Katara20, can you give the link of Template:Providencemembers, I want to edit it, yet I couldn't find the link ;_; Also is there a difference between Providence Trailer and Providence Tank? I thought Trailer didn't exist (or maybe there were trailers during episode 'Badlands'? How's real life so far? Is college getting harder? I hope you'll succeed :D Flickfreak 06:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : Here's the link to Template:Providencemembers. The broken link that says "Jet" should probably be linked to the Providence Fighter Jet page. I'm not sure if the Providence Trailer is real or not, though... :-/ : Anyway, college has been going very well for me. :-) I wouldn't say it's getting much harder, but it's getting more time-consuming because we're being assigned more projects. I just finished a major assignment today, so I feel pretty good about that. ^^ I'm definitely looking forward to the holidays, though. :P Katara20 23:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you! Yes I was thinking to correct that Jet too. Oh another question, even though Noah have seen many times helping, is he officially a Providence agent? I mean he used to but he had no contact with White Knight. Because I've seen many times he'd rather following Rex's random adventures more than really helping Providence. Like example in Operation: Wingman. He also goes Basic training just to win competition with Rex. I've been thinking include Caesar's lab but I think it's more personal vehicle than 'owned' by Providence. I think I'm gonna delete Trailer for a while, until someone makes an article about it. In a mean time I'm going to make Providence's Stealth Cycle fufufu. ::Oh btw, I think the Providence Tank's official name is Providence's Assault Vehicle what do you think about that? And also is the Whip Appendage's name is Blascaster Circuitry? :: Ah yes college >.< are you going to fifth semester, because people always say fifth is the hardest. lol when will you have holiday. Wish you the best and thanks! Flickfreak 02:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Sorry for the late reply, Flickfreak. Anyway, I agree that Noah should not be listed as an official Providence agent. Just because White Knight secretly hired him to keep an eye on Rex does not automatically make him a Providence agent. And even after he went to Providence Basic training, I don't remember him graduating as a Providence agent. Also, I agree with what you said about Caesar's lab. It seems to be a personal vehicle, not a Providence vehicle. ::: I checked out those links, too. Very interesting! I'm not sure if the name of the first set is referring to the actual vehicle though, since it just says "Providence Assault". But it's quite possible. The second set definitely seems to be the official name of the Whip Appendage. My question is, should the entire machine (including that generator strapped on Rex's back) be called the Blascaster Circuitry Suit? Or is it just Blascaster Circuitry (or maybe even just Blascaster)? Maybe we should just pick one and go with it, because at this point, anything sounds better than "Whip Appendage". :P ::: Anyway, I'm in my second semester at college. The next scheduled holiday will be on October 10th and 11th...which isn't too far from now, I guess. Oh, and thank you for your kind words. I'm doing my best to succeed in college. ^^ Katara20 16:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sorry too for late replying too. I just returned from some festival :D Anyway I just checked and Noah was never an official agent when I re-watched Basic, though DI Hutton said he had good potential than Rex and Noah said he's interest coming back there, so maybe he would but for now I'm going to delete him XD :::: The Assault Vehicle is real, the picture came from their interview of GR's upcoming toys, and the woman says something like "asol" stuffs I couldn't hear it correctly, and then I checked the package, it's called 'Assault'. As for the Blastcaster Circuitry now since you mention it I'm reluctant to change it, the name might be the suit not the build. I'll look it up once I found a better picture of that. :::: Oh you're actually on 2nd semester? I thought since you're on early twenty you're at 4th semester at least XD but I guess college in other countries are different than mine. And you'll be in holiday just in time for GR new episodes, yay! :::: Thanks for your opinion Flickfreak 06:23, September 27, 2011 (UTC) All right, then go ahead and change the name of the Providence Tank page to Providence Assault Vehicle. Thanks for finding that information, Flickfreak. :-) Lol, yeah, I'm only in second semester. XD But to be fair, I never said how early I am in my twenties. :P And I also had taken some time off between graduating and going to college because I wasn't sure what I wanted to study. Katara20 23:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : Ps. (I forgot about it >.< sorry...) I also found the Jet's real name it's Providence Jet Attack though honestly I would prefer "Jet Fighter" it sounds more professional. I tend to put those pictures to this wiki, but something's telling me that they didn't want this pictures got placed yet, until those toys are out (which I don't know spesifically which month when they said it'll be released in 2011). Flickfreak 06:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :: I actually think the name is just "Providence Jet". I don't think "attack" is part of the jet's name--it's probably just describing the set. Thanks for finding that, Flickfreak. Katara20 02:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ah true, it might be the set. Thanks! Flickfreak 04:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Separate message si me nesesitas solo llama Moooo http://www.tv.com/shows/generator-rex/episodes/ -shrugs- JuniperAlien 21:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, thanks JuniperAlien. This looks pretty legit, but I'm curious if TV.com can be edited by anyone with memberships. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, though. The synopses do seem to match up with what was shown in the promo. Katara20 02:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeahh, I said the same thing. If I get anything wrong, feel free to penalize me, lol. JuniperAlien 09:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I just found something out. The episode "Night Falls" and the episodes after that are season 3 I think... JuniperAlien 02:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC)